


Guardian Angel

by ValentineRunaway



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Deadpool 2 - Freeform, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, First Kiss, I have seen the film three times let me ship it, M/M, i look up quotes and watched the scene multiple times but im still not sure if its correct, me writing again about this ship, romantic as fuck, their dialogue is somewhat correct i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: SPOILERS TO DEADPOOL 2, read at your own risk.What really happened when Colossus picked Wade into his arms like he was a damsel in distress.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that after Deadpool leans his head against Colossus's chest, the camera cuts off awkwardly to the moment where Colossus puts Wade down. I have a theory that something actually happened between those two takes, but they decided to cut it off for whatever reason, leaving the cut to the next scene awkward and making it a cluff mistake. This is a story about what really happened behind the camera.
> 
> EDIT; Based on the deleted scene, Wade was about to suck his metal dick. I did not see that coming.

Juggernaut was unstoppable. Even if you had a bit of luck, bunch of racism, three buckets of stage four cancer and a taxi driver who was just watching from the sidelines, nothing came into his way. They did the best they could - Wade threw as many rocks as he could and Cable took his sweet time loading his amazing space future gun that some reason was completely useless now. The team should have all attacked together, so they could have got something done.

"Now I'm gonna shove the read guy up the old guy", the thick ass Juggernaut said. The bullets kept hitting his skin, but nothing seemed to stop him. Wade found himself sweating.

"I believe him. Every man for themselves!" he says and starts running away. Cable is ready to shoot again, but Juggernaut takes his gun like he is stealing candy from a baby, and hits him down. Deadpool attacks from behind and stands on Juggernaut's shoulders, trying to pry the metal helmet off with two of his katanas. Cable is ready to attack again, but Juggernaut is not so easily distracted.

"Beat it, midget", he says and slams Cable far away. Wade is twitching his swords around his helmet, trying to get it open. To his luck, the helmet seems to turn around and for a moment, Juggernaut can't see anything.

"Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low", he is trying to calm Juggernaut down like he is the Hulk. Juggernaut grabs his leg.

"Aw, shit", Deadpool says and he is swung off his shoulders. Juggernaut slams Deadpool down and Wade's head is impaled by those sharp arrow-looking points in a fence. Juggernaut straightens his helmet so he can see, grabs Deadpool again and throws him out of the fight. Wade Wilson hits the chain link fence and bends it around, taking a comfortable seat on it. He has no idea what's going on anymore. His team is falling apart and only defeat is coming their way. 

Cable is down and Domino is trying to fight off Juggernaut alone. Where was she the whole time? She slides under him and starts running away while shooting at the large man at the same time. "C'mere, beautiful", Juggernaut calls for her, but she doesn't really want to listen. 

 

 

Suddenly, multiple windows are breaking, fire is spreading around the building and Wade looks around. The spear in his head is muffling all the noise as he sees Domino and Cable lying on the ground next to each other, looking over at his direction. Deadpool turns his head and sees someone approaching him slowly. He can hear the song 'In your eye' by Peter Gabriel start playing in his ears.

He sees Colossus's beautiful shining face appear into his few. He is looking down at Wade with a calming expression. Wade is sure he can see a hint of a smile. And the not the usual smile he gives to everyone, but a loving one that said _'I will never leave you'_.

He spreads his arms up, wanting to wrap them around Colossus. Wade looks at the man like he is his savior and almost begs for Colossus to help him up.

Colossus leans down and picks Wade up into his arms like he is a damsel in distress. He moves slowly and carefully, and Wade feels so safe when those metal biceps hold him. Deadpool never takes his eyes away from Colossus. His hand is laying on top of the metal man's shoulder, holding onto him tightly like he would die if he don't. Colossus stands up with Wade in his arms, but he doesn't put the man down immediately. He holds tightly onto him, like Colossus is afraid of losing the red suited killer.

Wade looks at him. _My hero_. His hand moves up to Colossus's cheek and strokes it, all the way over his ear and down to his neck. His hand moves back onto his cheek, when Colossus is slightly looking away from Wade. Deadpool turns Colossus to look right into his eyes and Colossus looks a little startled.

Deadpool first moves his left hand up, his index and middle finger pointing up like scissor blades. Then, he rolls his right hand in the same position too. He starts banging the two peace signs together, indicating the famous lesbian position. He nods his head a few times, as to say _'Oh yeah baby, let's do it'_. Colossus just stares at him. He doesn't look very impressed.

Wade leans his head against the metal man's chest, his hand laying on top of Colossus's big loving heart, that was probably made out of metal too. Who knows. Colossus almost shyly looks away, like it's all becoming too much for him to handle.

 

Deadpool moves his head up again and looks directly into Colossus, inspecting his beautiful facial features shining under the sun. Thanks to his head being impaled, Wade is seeing funny cartoony characters jumping around. Little unicorns and cats are climbing on Colossus's shoulders and licking him, few butterflies and flowers starting to take over his head. Wade moves his hand to cup the man's cheek again and makes Colossus look at him. Colossus seems flustered and a little bit surprised. He looks at Wade, who starts removing his mask with his other hand. He pull the mask up just above his lips, exposing his burned skin, before smacking his hand on the metal man's other cheek.

Suddenly, Wade pulls the man into a deep kiss and Colossus lets out a surprised sound that Wade cannot hear, thanks to the iconic music playing in the background. For a few seconds Colossus is completely frozen, and he is trying to decide if he should drop Wade onto the ground or lean in to the kiss. He decides to go with the second one. Colossus closes his eyes and answers the kiss and Wade is sure he has never felt this alive in his life. He moves his hands behind the metal man's neck, moving them around like he is stroking him. Colossus lifts Deadpool a little higher, pulling him close into his embrace. He moves deeper into the kiss, his heart thumbing against his hard chest as Wade Wilson is left breathless. Colossus can't believe Wade would want to kiss him out of all people, but he is grateful for his affection. Not like it's the first time Wade has hinted he sees Colossus as a friend and a little bit more. Colossus tilts his head to the other side, smacking his lips against Wade's mouth, tasting him like it would be the last time. He loves how he tastes like. Wade Wilson feels like he is dreaming as he pulls the man even deeper, wanting to enter his tongue into the kiss.

To them, the kiss last for a lifetime, but in reality it has been only twenty seconds or so and they decide to break the kiss. Whatever is happening in the background doesn't exist to them, but they are still aware that they couldn't stay like this forever. Wade looks at Colossus with that confused expression puppies make when they are wondering what their drunk owner is doing. He tilts his head to the side like a puppy, too. Colossus gives him a soft smile and he would be blushing now if his skin just allowed that. He nods to Wade and he understood it as a sign to move on. Deadpool moves his mask back down and puts it on correctly before he just watches Colossus. Once again, his hands are caressing his neck, sliding down over his chest once again.

 

 

Colossus knows it's time to stop, when in the background Domino and Cable are having a hard time keeping Juggernaut busy. He puts Wade down quickly and removes the spear from his head with a strong pull. The music stops and the spear from the fence is thrown onto the ground. Little bit of blood spatters around and Deadpool is shaking his head to get back to the real world. He looks up at Colossus, almost shocked to see him there. Colossus looks back down at him and waits patiently for Wade to say what he needed. He wonders if Wade even realized what he had just done, or if he was almost high during their first kiss.

"Wha-what ... You-You", Wade mumbles out. "You came for me."

"I'm not giving up on you and you are not giving up on that boy", Colossus says with determination, his strong but sweet Russian accent playing in Wade's ears like music. Wade feels his heart fluttering and his stomach aching. He is so happy that Colossus still believes in him. When he was getting arrested, Colossus had said that Wade had let him down for the last time. Wade promised himself that he would never let Colossus down again, knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to keep it.

"Who says rules aren't meant to be broken?" Wade asks. It wasn't a question he needed an answer for.

"It's time to fight dirty", Colossus says, clenching his fists and ready to fight for what's right. Deadpool was so proud of him. Before he was arrested and taken to the Ice Box, Colossus always strictly followed the rules and never, ever fought dirty. But now, after he had boomboxed outside his window and asked for his help, Colossus had given in and decided to help him. Deadpool knew he could always trust this metal man with his life.

"Time to sweep the leg, Johnny", Wade said.

"Hey!" Colossus shouts and looks at the Juggernaut. Deadpool turns to look at his favorite Marvel character, excited to see what was coming up. God, Juggernaut is thick as hell. He admires his ass, but knows Colossus has a better one. 

"Pick on someone your own size", Colossus says with a cocky, confident expression and Juggernaut turns his attention towards him. He leaves Domino and Cable alone and starts heading towards the tin man.

"That's such a 'you' thing to say", Deadpool says proudly. As Colossus starts running towards their enemy, Deadpool smacks him in the ass and Colossus doesn't even comment about it. He secretly likes it and now feels even more confident. He is going to fight so dirty just so he could impress Wade.

"Go get 'em, tiger! Big CGI fight comin' up!"

 

Colossus runs towards Juggernaut, jumps into the air and punches him in the head. Deadpool feels so proud of his new boyfriend and wishes he could just watch him beat the shit out of Juggernaut. But he has to save Russell first.


End file.
